


System Overload

by RK_800_51



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Upgrades and Updates, and so does everything else, emotions get complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK_800_51/pseuds/RK_800_51
Summary: After the success of the Android Revolution, the four leaders of Jericho have worked together with programmers to create some more... human-like updates.





	System Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Android Update 5.12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210412) by [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock). 



> Inspiration hit me after reading "Android Update 5.12" and I wanted to try my hand at... well, basically fucking Connor up because it's fun. I'll be doing my best to not make them too much of the same story, since that's just... rude. I hope I can do these characters justice~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy what could pretty much be called "How not to Upgrade Connor; a Guide in ??? Parts"

After the success of the revolution and subsequent granting of rights to androids, things in Detroit seemed to calm down. CyberLife had changed drastically and was now practically run by androids, and there were new laws being put into place all over the country. 

Connor had returned to the police department after a few weeks with Markus and the crew, and had been hired on as a full-time detective. He’d moved in with Hank on his partner’s request, and was slowly getting used to his deviancy. 

In that time, various software updates for all deviated androids had been rolled out and could be downloaded at their leisure, should they decide they wanted them. Altogether these updates would create an almost perfect replica of human life, down to pain and even feeling ill. 

Of course, Connor had been busy when these updates were released, and as such hadn’t really paid them much mind. It was only when Chris had asked him about what he thought when he realized there had been any to begin with. 

“You seriously didn’t notice?” Chris teased lightly, a playful smile on his face, “You and that one-track mind, Connor. No wonder you’re so good at your job.” 

Connor smiled, only barely not rolling his eyes at the jest. “I appreciate the compliment,” he said instead, “though I have to admit that I didn’t really pay them any mind when they first came out because of the case I was working on with Detective Reed.” 

“Reed’s a headache and a half already,” Chris snickered, “no wonder you didn’t have time to think about anything else!” 

That made Connor snort, and he cast a quick glance at the grumpy detective from across the room. “Well, he was… interesting, to work with.” He’d sort of mellowed out; Connor thought that perhaps it was the presence of Niles in his life that helped him not be such an insufferable prick all the time. 

“Please, you can call him an asshole,” Chris shook his head and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, “we all know it.” 

Gavin, who had very clearly been able to hear what the other two were saying, flipped Chris off with a particularly potent glare. Someone hadn’t had his coffee yet… 

“You’re only pissed because Niles likes you and you have to admit you enjoy his company, Reed!” 

“Fuck off, Chris!” 

“I’ll take that as an agreement.” 

He smiled triumphantly, though Connor wasn’t entirely sure why as Gavin just went back to cursing the other officer under his breath. “Well anyway, you and Hank have the day off tomorrow, so why not go talk to Markus about those updates if you’re interested? I think his friend was the one who helped code them.” 

“It’s worth looking into,” Connor agreed with a slight nod, “I’ll give him a call this evening.” 

“Great!” Chris beamed and slapped his shoulder, “Just be careful, I’ve heard some of those updates are pretty intense.” 

Connor smiled. “I will, thank you Officer Miller.” 

  
  


\----- 

 

The next morning, Connor decided to make a trip to the building affectionately dubbed New Jericho to visit Markus and the others about the new updates. He’d called the night before and spoken with him briefly about it; Simon had in fact played a part in coding a few of the updates. Though he hadn’t been nervous about them in the first place, knowing they had been at least partially been created by someone he trusted put his mind at ease. 

He walked into the converted apartment building and dusted his shoulders off from the snow. It was his day off, and Hank had practically forced him into something more casual after about an hour of arguing about the state of his wardrobe. In the end, Connor had conceded that he did, in fact, need more casual clothing. 

“Connor!” North called from the other end of the lobby, a grin on her face, “Good to see you.” She jogged lightly over to where he was to give him a friendly hug, an action he was still somewhat awkward on but easily reciprocated. “Glad you don’t look like a police officer today, we’d be in trouble.” 

“You didn’t set anything on fire, did you?” Connor raised his eyebrow, though his tone was light. North enjoyed these jokes, and he was happy to oblige her. Markus was about the only other one who indulged her dry sense of humor, anyway. 

North faked offense as the two started toward the elevator that would lead them to the floor the four leaders had renovated into their own space. “I’m hurt that you think I’d stoop so low to just setting things on fire, Connor.” 

“Well,” he smiled easily, “I know Josh wouldn’t want you doing anything more illegal than that.” 

North guffawed, throwing her head back as she laughed. “Shit, you’re totally right. Besides, I’m friends with a cop now, so I have to be on my best behavior.” 

They devolved into chatting easily while the elevator made its way upwards. The floor Markus had picked was close to the top, but only about three quarters of the way up. The upper floors were still empty, as they hadn’t decided what to do with them yet. 

The elevator stopped. North got off first, and Connor followed her to where Josh, Markus, and Simon were waiting. 

“Good morning, Connor.” Markus smiled brightly and pulled him in for a warm hug. “I’m glad you decided to come see us about this.” 

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Simon cut him off with a gentle smile and a hand on his arm. “You could have gone to CyberLife, you know. I’m glad you trust us.” 

“I wouldn’t have gone back there if they were the only option I had,” Connor shook his head, a small frown forming on his face. He’d decided to completely cut himself off from that company after the revolution; but of course he hadn’t told anyone about that yet. Now seemed a good a time as any, though. 

North smiled brightly, clearly pleased with her new friend’s rebellious attitude. “Good for you, Connor. They fucked you over more than anyone else, you don’t need them.” 

“North! Don’t encourage rebellious teenage behavior just because you like anarchy!” Josh protested, only to earn himself fake maniacal laughter from North. 

Markus rolled his eyes and motioned for Connor to follow him and Simon toward a smaller area on the large floor that he assumed was a work station for the four of them. 

“You can ignore them, they’ll just be doing this for the rest of the day anyway and we won’t get anything done.” 

Simon nodded, and together the three of them made their way to the makeshift office area. It was quaint, Connor noticed, and full of each of their personalities. Markus’s desk was an organized chaos, with pictures and sticky notes everywhere, Josh had a calendar and a few other personal items, Simon kept a corkboard with pictures of his friends and reminders, and North’s desk… well, it was a mess.

Behind Markus’s desk was a couch and a few chairs, and that’s where they decided to sit. Markus took a small armchair, Simon the couch, and Connor sat in a rocking chair across from Simon. 

“Alright,” Markus started, his mismatched eyes glinting with excited anticipation, “so you wanted to know about the new programs?” 

Connor nodded. “I’ll admit, I didn’t even know they were out until yesterday.” 

“Sounds like you,” Simon teased softly, his blue eyes warm, “you were working on a case with… Detective Gavin Reed, right? That’s his name?” 

“Yes,” Connor smiled, “I was working with Detective Reed on what was considered to be a cold case for the past few days.” He paused, and upon seeing the interest in his friends’ eyes, continued. “We managed to close it, though now the case lands entirely on the Detective.” 

Markus nodded. “I’m glad you were able to solve the case. The detective wasn’t… he didn’t do or say anything bad to you, did he?” 

“No, not at all.” Connor smiled softly. A part of him swelled with happiness that his friends worried over him like this. “In fact, he’s mellowed out quite a bit since the revolution. CyberLife sent him an RK900 model to be his investigation partner. His name is Niles.” 

Simon’s eyes widened at the mention of another RK model. “There’s more models in the RK series now?” 

“No, just the one. He was originally meant to replace me.” Connor shrugged easily. He had been nervous at first, but Niles had deviated almost instantly upon meeting Gavin, and they got along quite well. “He’s a good guy, really. I’ll have to introduce you to him someday.” 

His companions smiled, relieved, and Markus leaned back in his chair again. “That sounds great. I’d love to meet him.” 

At that point, Simon cleared his throat quietly and steered them back toward the original purpose of this meeting. “Anyway, you said you were interested in these updates, right?” 

“Oh, right.” Connor nodded, slightly embarrassed that he’d allowed himself to get so off topic. He now understood a little better how humans couldn’t seem to just get straight to the point. “Would you tell me what all they entail?” 

“Of course.” Simon nodded and started talking at length about the updates. They included things such as the ability to feel hot, cold, and pain, a synthetic immune system with the ability to contract illnesses, and a few other such things. All aesthetic and unneeded, really, but nice to have. 

“I see.” Connor nodded slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. Some of those updates would hinder his ability to do his job at full capacity, but… he  _ would  _ like to be more human. He’d already removed his LED, but that was only the beginning. 

He took a few moments to solidify his decision, then nodded toward his friends. “I think I’d like to have those downloaded.” 

Simon smiled. “Wonderful. We have an upgrade station set up in the other corner over there; I’ll help you get ready and we can get started. You might be sturdy enough to handle them all at once, but I think we should play it safe and do a few at a time.” 

“That sounds fine to me.” Connor nodded. He didn’t know much about this process, so he figured he’d just trust his friends about this. Simon seemed to know what he was doing, anyway… and it wasn’t like they’d let him get hurt. 

He stepped into the upgrade station and closed his eyes. This one was a bit different from the other stations he’d seen before… Simon had removed the adapter that attached to the neck in favor of an almost IV like device… maybe to make it less intimidating? He didn’t give himself much more time to think about it, though, as he put himself in standby in order to allow Simon to do what he needed to do. 

“Okay…” Simon hummed softly to himself as he booted up the monitor connected to the station, “I’ll just go ahead and select a few of them for now…” 

He stopped all of a sudden, concern clouding his normally placid expression.

“...Shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, I'm new to writing these characters!!   
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated; ideas always listened to!


End file.
